Sonic Epoch: The fanfic based on the game
by Miles007
Summary: Sonic Epoch, the Fanfic based on the game. Watch as Sonic goes through time in a freak accident, and returns to a world he did not leave it as. WARNING: Viewer discrition advised for strong lanauge and violence.
1. The Death of Sonic the Hedgehog?

Hello people! Miles007 in! I don't own Sonic nor Sonic Epoch. Sonic is property of Sega, and Sonic Epoch is a fangame by someone (Kudos).

"Come forth, my metalic creation!" an almost robotic voice cried out.

With an eerie glow from his eyes, the hedgehog robot stepped out of his capsule. "Data input requested".

"To do as what you are told to do by me!"

"Input acnoledged." he acnologed in a monotone voice.

"Excellent..." Robotnik cackled. "SNIVELY! GET IN HERE, QUICKLY!"

"Yes, coming, Robotnik!" Snively stammered into the room. "What can I do for you?"

"My creation is finally complete! Now, what was the name you proposed?" Robotnik asked.

"Well, you relized the name when I was talking, but it was Sonic-2." Snively corrected him.

"Ah, yes. Sonic-2... with this name, most fools will believe I merely built enchancements onto it for purposes of emulating the real thing!" Robotnik boasted. "Hurry, Snively! We must test it on the one who would pose a threat... Sonic the Hedgehog... Now hurry and work on those teleporters!"

"Sir..." Sonic-2 cautiously said. "If I may ask, what are the teleporters for?"

"The teleporters we have been working on will be able to help get rid of those Freedom Fighters! If I can send two SWATBots for each one they destroy, then I will have no problem with them!"

Snively muttered to himself "And I had to test them..."

"Ahh, glad that's over!" Sonic exclamed after beating a large Sewer Rat. He ran to the core of the power plant where his mission was. "I can't wait to be done, so I can have some chili dogs when I get back!" Sonic didn't relize he was drooling, and slipped. "WHOH!!" Sonic crashed into a wall. "Ugh, my head..."

"Sonic, listen!"

"Huh?" Sonic looked up. It was his uncle, Chuck.

"Yo, Unc! What's up?"

"Sonic, abort your mission and get back to the base!" Uncle Chuck commanded. "Sally says it's important!"

"Right, I'm on it!" Sonic replied, then hasted off.

"Sonic, you're back!" Tails happily greeted Sonic.

"Hey, big guy. What's up?"

"I knew you would come back!"

"Heh, don't I always?" Sonic said, unaware Sally walked up behind him.

"Sonic." Sally said.

Sonic looked behind him. "Hey, Sal. What is it?"

"Ermm... first, Tails, I think you should go off."

"Aww.... I never get to do anything with Sonic, anymore, though!"

"Tails...." Sally said impatiantly.

"Don't worry, Tails, I'll be back to play with you!" Sonic excalimed.

"You promise?"

"You bet"

"Ok, then!" Tails walked off to where the others were.

Sonic looked back at Sally. "So... what is it?"

"Sonic, we have an emergency. One of our spies have indicated that there are massive amounts of energy being stored at Robotnik's base. There has been a report that one of them was nearly killed by a new machine... Sonic, he looks a lot like you..." Sally pondered.

"Look like me? What does Robotnik think he is, anyways? I'm the real me! He probably can't get a metal version of me!"

"We should check it out, though. If Robotnik unleashes that energy, then the world will become his in a matter of days."

"Mondo uncool. Let's go!" Sonic yelled before grabbing Sally and running off to Robotnik's lair"

"This it, Sal?" Sonic questioned when they arrived at a door.

"This should be it. Let's see..." Sally placed a bomb in front. However, when it went off, the door didn't budge.

"What this calls for is a Super Sonic spin!" Sonic proclamed as he charged his attack. He dashed at the door in a spinning attack, knocking it down rather easily. "And I need only chili dogs for ammunition!"

"I don't know, it let out too easily..."

"Well, it's open! Let's go!" Sonic told Sally as he ran in.

"Sonic, wait for-" Sally couldn't finish because the door shut right after Sonic went in. "Oh no... Sonic, be careful!"

Sonic ran down the hallway. "Uh oh, SWATBots!"

"Intruder! Intruder!" The brainless robots yelled. They fired a few lasers at Sonic. However, Sonic was always the fastest around.

"Catch ya, later!" Sonic yelled down the hall as he ran into a large room. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Ah, excellent timing, Hedgehog! But I'm afraid your luck has just ran out!" Robotnik proclaimed from the balcony nearby. "SONIC-2! Come and show this Hedgehog your power!

A Hedgehog robot boosted down from the sky.

"... Yo, Robuttnik! This piece of metal is useless!" Sonic kicked the robot.

"You let your guard down!" Sonic-2 yelled, then grabbed Sonic's leg.

"ACH!" Sonic was thrown to the wall. "Ow... my head..."

Sonic-2 walked to Sonic. "Bah, you're just too easy."

Come on, think, Hedgehog, think! Sonic thought to himself. He then relized he had one weapon. "Yo, metal head! Try this on for size!" Sonic pulled out his Power Ring.

"Get that Power Ring!" Robotnik yelled.

Sonic-2 did a spin attack at the ring, making the ring fly out as well as causing cuts on Sonic's hand. "Nice try."

"No... Ugh..." Sonic moaned in pain.

Robotnik was getting excited. "Yes, finish him!" He was so excited he was unaware that the Power Ring happened to land in the teleporters. "What?!" The teleporters started to spew a lot of sparks, starting fires. "SNIVELY! Shut it down, SHUT IT DOWN!"

"It won't respond sir!" Snively tried his best. "I suggest we all get out of here."

"Right... Come along, Sonic-2!"

"MUAHAHAHA. Goodbye, inferior me" Sonic-2 told Sonic.

"No... I can still take you on..."

"Please, at least die with some dignity, flesh body."

"SONIC? SONIC!!!!" Sally yelled when she saw an explosion.

End Chapter one.


	2. The scars of defeat, and one last hope

Well, well, well. Looks like we have Chapter 2! Anyways, a few days ago, I saw that Sonic Epoch Advance was actually completed! It shocked me a bit, but as it turns out, it's going to help with the plot! I also found a plan thing of how the real Epoch was going to be like, but that will happen in the later ones.

WARNING: Viewer discrition advised for mild language.

CHAPTER 2: A Slave to the Machines: One last hope?

* * *

"No... Sonic... you're... you're..." Sally, teary-eyed, fell to the ground, gazing upon the smoke of what finally did the once invincible hero, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Elsewhere, Robotnik was bashing Snively.

"SNIVELY! EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED THERE!" He bellowed at the cowarding crownie.

"Well, sir, it appears as though the Power Ring's energy made it impossible to evaporate the Ring's molecules, thus making it malfunction, and it blew up."

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU FOR HUMILATING ME IN FRONT OF THE HEDGEHOG..." Robotnik paused. "Wait... the Hedgehog was stuck there, wasn't he?" He questioned Sonic-2.

"Correct, sir." The robotic Hedgehog answered. "I took a few seconds to scan the room. Even if there was a possible exit, the Hedgehog couldn't of made it because he was too tired."

"Then..." Robotnik said gleefully. "That means... Sonic the Hedgehog... is dead!" Robotnik turned to his computer. "This is excellent news! With the pesky Hedgehog out of the way, I can complete my plans, crush any Freedom Fighters, and finally RULE MOBIUS!!" he shouted.

"Sir, what do we do now?"

"Get back to work on the teleporters, Snively.. Once we get rid of the Freedom Fighters, I will become a god!"

"Sir, I hate to question your authority, but you aren't a god, because you are not immortal." Sonic-2 pondered.

"Ahh, with due time, I will. SNIVELY, I TOLD YOU TO GET BACK TO WORK ON THE TELEPORTERS! Where's Cluck? We have some celebrating to do."

* * *

Back at the Freedom Fighter base, Sally ran to the meeting of the Freedom Fighters.

"My princezz, you have returned!" Antoine rejoiced.

"Hey Sal, where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Erm, well..." Sal couldn't get the words out. How will I tell them?

"Yeah, where is the sugah hog, anyways?" Bunnie wanted to know as well.

"Is something wrong, Sally?" Rotor asked.

"... It's... nothing. Sonic... went to get a chili dog, yeah..." Sally couldn't tell them.

"Are you alright, Sal?" Bunnie wondered.

"I'm fine, just a little tired..." Sally retreated back to her house.

She laid down on her bed. "Oh Sonic... I can't tell them what happened to you... How can I tell them?"

"whhhoooOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!" A yell came.

"What was that?" Sally peaked out the window.

"Ugh, I hate trees..." the stranger muttered.

"Who are you?"

The Echidna got up. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna!"

"What? You mean... the same Knuckles of Angel Island?" Sal was amazed. Sonic actually met up with this guy.

"Yeah, that's me." Knuckles answered. "Now, I need to find Sonic! I need his help!"

"Actually..." Sal started to get nervous again.

"He does live here, doesn't he?"

Sally couldn't take it anymore. "SONIC'S DEAD!" She broke in tears.

"What, dead? How?"

"Sonic and I went to check Robotnik's base due to a reading of high energy use..." And she told him the story.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry about what happened."

Sally sighed. "I can't believe he's dead."

"Did you tell the others?"

"Not yet, I only managed to tell you."

"You better do so. They want to know."

* * *

"Hey, Sal! We've been waiting on Sonic for a while! What's taking him?" Rotor asked.

"Yez, what'z taking the hoghedge zo long?" Antoine asked.

"Actually, I'm sorry, but I lied, guys..." Sal confessed.

"Sonic's coming back, isn't he, Sally?" Tails asked with hope.

"I'm sorry, Tails..."

"He is coming back! He always does! He promised me he would!"

"Listen, please, everyone..."

* * *

"So did you tell them?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. They were really shocked, but I think they'll make it. Poor Tails was crying. Bunnie is helping him right now."

"So do you want me to stay here to help out?"

"It would help us all. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do to help with the loss of Sonic."

"So why did you come here looking for Sonic?"

"I came here for Sonic's help with some robots tearing up the trees on MY turf! I could of taken down a few with my punches, but with the amount there, I would of needed Sonic's help."

"It's a shame it's probably occupied by Robotnik's robots now."

"Yeah, but I'd rather give my home to protect this place than to let you guys mourn over Sonic."

"I wonder what will happen now..."

* * *

"SNIVELY! PREPARE THE ATTACK!"

"Yes, sir." Snively fired up the teleporters, which were lined up along the edges of the Great Forest.

"SAL! THERE'S AN ARMY OF SWATBOTS COMING!" Rotor warned.

"Everyone, get to attacking postitions!" Sal commanded.

Knuckles was far too ahead, and started to attack by himself. One swift punch destroyed each SWATBot. "Hah, too easy!"

"Sally, behind you!" Tails yelled.

"Huh?" Sal saw a few Sewer Rats attacking. "AHH!"

Knuckles saw this and flew right at the rats. "TAKE THIS!" Knucles wound up a punch.

"He thinks he can destroy the rats by himself? He should know the Sewer Rats' tails are electrified!" Robotnik watched.

"Looks like he did, sir." Sonic-2 warned him as he saw Knuckles standing over the ruins of the Sewer Rats.

"He will pose a problem..." Robotnik said dully

"SALLY! WE HAVE BIG TROUBLE!" Bunnie called.

"What is it?"

"The SWATBots just keep pouring in! There's too many! They even got ol' Rotor and Antoine!"

"WHAT? Oh no..." Sal looked upon the army of SWATBots just pouring in.

"Sally, you best get out of here, and take Tails."

"What about you?"

"I'll be ok. Get out of here!" Bunnie then went back to fighting. She had to stall time for Sal and Tails to get out.

"Tails, where are you?" Sal called.

"Sally! Help me!" Tails was being hauled off by a SWATBot.

"TAILS!"

"KIAA!!" Out of nowhere, a punch crushed the head piece of the SWATBot, squirting out black, soggy oil.

"Knuckles!" Sally was relieved to see at least Tails and Knuckles were ok.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"What about Bunnie?"

Knuckles looked at the ground. "They got her, as well."

"That means..." Sal was in shock. She couldn't believe she and Tails were the only Freedom Fighters left. They were unable to get reinforcements. "It's over..."

"Sal, let's get out of here!" Knuckles started to clear a path of trees.

"Come on, Tails." Sal commanded.

* * *

Robotnik was very, very pleased with the results. "This is most excellent! The Freedom Fighters are nearly down! Snively, what's the status of the captured ones?"

"They're all roboticized, Robotnik, although we had a few problems with the rabbit. She did roboticize quickly, though, thanks to her legs and an arm already roboticized."

Robotnik laughed. "This is the greatest point of life for us! Sonic the Hedgehog is dead, most of the Freedom Fighters are under my control, and soon, the world will be mine!"

"Sir, the remaining ones are getting away."

"Nonsense. SONIC-2!"

Sonic-2 emerged from the shadows. "Awaiting commands, my lord."

"Exterminate them."

* * *

"Sally, where are we going?" Tails asked. His young mind was undergoing many questions. He had no idea that his friends were gone.

"Just keep up, Tails..." Sal was trying to keep her mind off of those who were lost. "... Oh, no. Where's Knuckles?"

"Are we lost?"

"I can't believe this has happened..." Sal was about to break in tears.

All of a sudden, Sonic-2 emerged. "HALT." Sonic-2 then attacked Tails by ramming him, causing blood to come out.

"WAH!" Tails was hurt, confused, and scared.

"Who are you? How could you hurt a child?" Sal shouted angrily.

"I am the greatest invention of Dr. Robotnik. I am Sonic-2, designed to not have any pitiful emotions towards you pieces of crap. That's all you are."

"HYIAAA!!" Knuckles once again, came to rescue. "Run, get out of here!" He then managed to land a blow onto Sonic-2.

"Oh, thank you, Knuckles!" Sal picked up Tails and ran as fast as she could.

"You're... Knuckles? How did you manage to damage me?"

"I saw you, you're displacing yourself!"

"So how did you know?"

"My ancestors once used powerful stones known as Chaos Emeralds to create an illusion of themselves. You're only copying it."

Sonic-2 got back up. "Tell me... did you see THIS??!" He then attempted a swipe, but failed as Knuckles jumped and flew out. "... He could pose a real problem."

* * *

"Looks like it's clear in front of us, Tails." Sal kept running, but came to a complete stop.

Sonic-2, who would not disobey orders, hovered down in front of the two. "Halt."

"Ohh, won't you ever leave us alone?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess."

Always on the lookout, Knuckles flew in and kicked Sonic-2 away. "Hey, get out of here!"

Sonic-2 had enough. He was pissed off that one simple Echidna could cause so much trouble. "I've had enough!"

"Huh-?"

Sonic-2 grabbed Knuckles' chest. "Time to die!" He then ripped out a large piece of Knuckles' flesh, exposing bone and his heart.

"God... damnit...." Knuckles crumpled to the ground, and died.

"It's about time. I'm heading back, Dr."

* * *

"Is that Knuckles?" Sal ran back to the fight scene of Sonic-2 and Knuckles. "No!"

"Sally, what's wrong with Knuckles?"

Sal couldn't tell about how Knuckles is dead. Even if Tails would understand, she couldn't get the words out .

"Sally?"

"Please, Tails, let's just get out of here..." She was exhausted. Tails was exhausted. Nobody was left. Then, matters came to worse, when she ran into a group of SWATBots.

"The Supreme Ruler desires your company." They then grabbed the two and placed them in a meeting of the robots.

"Sally, wha-What is that?" Tails pointed to the sky and saw an airship land.

"It's Robotnik..."

The door opened, and Snively walked out. "The guest of honor has arrived."

Then, Robotnik came down, looking very pleased. "Well, well, well, Princess. Looks like we have won."

"Robotnik, how could you do this? Killing Sonic, roboticizing the Freedom Fighters, and whoever killed Knuckles..." Sal had no idea that Sonic-2 was the murderer.

"Ah, Princess, it was bound to happen. Once that pesky Hedgehog was done for, I could freely take over."

Sally was in pain, both physically and mentally. She just wanted it to end. "Fine, you won, Robotnik, just roboticize me and get it over with."

Robotnik just laughed. "Foolish squirrel. I've found a better way than to roboticize you. If I do, then you'll just become an empty shell, and don't need to worry about feelings. However, if I keep you alive, you'll have to go through your miserable life, knowing that you couldn't save Sonic, and everyone died because of you."

Sally couldn't believe this. It was her fault. Why do I have to live? Sal thought.

Suddenly, Tails blurted out, "I don't want to be robot! Please let us go!"

"Oh, so I forgot about the fox?" Robotnik sneered. "Fine, then. As Supreme Ruler of the world, I hereby grant you two the power of being able to live, as long as you do not interfere with me! Now, get out of my sight."

Sal barely had any hope. She had to try to comfort Tails, so she grabbed him and ran off, as far as possible.

Sonic-2 hovered down, blood dripping from his claws due to Knuckles' murder. "Sir, was that really a good idea?"

"What, you question my authority? I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Sal opened the door of a shack, which was about 40 miles from where Robotnik met them. "Let's stay here." She placed Tails down on a chair and went to the window. It started drizzle outside.

"Sal, is there any food here?"

"I don't know, Tails. Try the back."

Tails went to the back. "Sal, there's some fruit here!"

Sal just couldn't talk. She couldn't stand weeping in front of Tails, anymore.

* * *

A few days, later, Sal did something she just wanted to take back later.

"Sal, is everyone going to come back?"

Sally was getting upset. She knew it was her fault for not telling Tails that the others weren't coming back. They were robots, now, and she just wanted to be one so she wouldn't be able to feel depressed.

"Sal, what about Sonic? Is he coming back?"

Sal then snapped, breaking out her anger. "Just...SHUT UP. **SHUT UP, TAILS**. They're not coming back! They're gone! Just leave me alone!"

Tails was terrifed. "O..o..k.." Tails went outside and cried.

Sal also cried for what she did.

* * *

For many years, Sally and Tails managed to live together. Sal took as a mother for the first few years, then Tails just grew up with Sal. Tails always had a knack for machinery. He could probably even make his own SWATBot, granted he could find the parts to replace the animal being roboticized.

Then, 10 years later, on the day Sonic died...

* * *

"-Sigh- I never really did notice how dull this place looks." Sal said.

"Wow, good guess." The more mature Tails said sarcastically.

"What are you doing, right now?"

"Trying to get these Goddamn teleporters to work. There's nothing better to do."

"Well... I'm going outside."

"You do that."

Sally walked out. "Why does Tails live with me? I was barely a good mother. He doesn't need me...Oh my God, what is that?" Sally saw a fireball rage down, slamming into the sewer system. "What is that?" Sal grabbed a nearby low power gun and fought her way throgh the sewer. After defeating the Sewer Gator, she walked down the path, but fell down into a shallow pool of sewage. "Ulch... this is just great.."

* * *

Also 10 years older, Snively, who wasn'r doing much, had grown back his hair. However, he needed glasses due to an experiment that made his vision worse.

"Snively!" A mysterious voice called out. 

"Oh, good morning, Dr. Robotnik!"

"Can it, Snively. I need you to see what happened to my sewer system, and... What's this? Is this Princess Sally?" Robotnik brought up a visual of what the Sewer Gator last scanned. It was indeed a longed hair Sally, pointing the gun before destroying the Gator.

"I'll have a robot escort her off." Snively then went to a capsule. "Let's see if this piece of scrap metal still works." He then punched in the activation code.

Sonic-2's eyes then turned on. "Master memory activated. What is my job?"

"Escort Princess Sally off Robotnik's property."

"Hah, is that it? Sounds like too easy of a job."

"Just get on it!"

"Oh, forgive me, Master Snively!"

"What... what did you say?"

"It was foolish of me to talk that way to second-of-command as yourself!"

"It's ok, Sonic-2! I'll forget this has happened!"

"Thank you, Master Snively!" Sonic-2 flew out.

Snively started to rejoice. "Yes! Now I will no longer play second fiddle to old big round guy!"

* * *

Sally walked out of the pool of sewage. "Oh, man! What kind of weapon could cause this?" She looked onto the crater. "May of been that fireball..."

Sonic-2 came out of nowhere and appeared behind Sally. "Excuse me, Miss, but you're on Robotnik's property."

Sal turned around in shock. "Sonic-2! I was just looking at this crater!"

"Yeah, nice going, idiot. Robotnik's going to be pretty pissed. You just cost us several pipelines, not to mention-"

"No, I didn't cause the damage! I was just going to check out what happened!"

"What, you refuse to get off? I should just kill you right now, the way I killed that pathetic Echidna!"

Sal looked at Sonic-2, in shock. "You... YOU killed Knuckles?"

"Foolish girl, you couldn't figure it out? Ripped a large piece of flesh off of him. Pretty sad, though."

"Knuckles threw himself at you to protect us, he gave his life..." Sal then just wept.

"Good lord, enough of this emotion! Feelings, why couldn't everyone just not have them? It just makes them pathetic."

In the crater, a mysterious voice whispered out. "Where am I?" It looked up. "It's Sal!"

Sonic-2 couldn't stand Sally's crying. "That's it! I'll deal with you right now! Snively wouldn't care, Robotnik won't care, AND I JUST DON'T CARE."

All of a sudden, a spin attack hit the top of Sonic-2, but dealt no damage. "Hey, metal head! Pick on someone your own size!"

Both Sonic-2 and Sally stared at the mysterious figure. "I don't believe it... It's... it's... Damn it, my protocol is still active. Any sign of you, I have to return to base. Lucky again, Princess." Sonic-2 flew off.

"What a wimp. Hey, Sal, you ok?"

"So... Son...Sonic?" Sal fainted.

"Sally! Wake up!" Sonic called.

End Chapter 2!


End file.
